


A Fresh Start

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vigilante... knows his targets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> When Vigilante first relaunched, before we knew who he was, this spun out of my brain concerning a possibility

The man is tired when he walks into the hotel room, sliding the mask off. The gloves go next, before a hand reaches up and rubs fiercely at the small white beard. He crosses to the mirror, looking into the eye of a man who can no longer show his face to one who had trusted him.

"Always the optimist, Kid," he says softly, before washing the sweat from his skin in the sink. He was going to have to keep trailing Eddie, find that damnable poison, and destroy any notes, samples…and whomever had them. "Makes you easy to use."


End file.
